I Will Always Love You
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Rose thinks Jack's dead, but little does she know that he is alive. I don't know if I will make more chapters. R&R. Let me know if you want it to continue. NOT BASED ON THE SONG! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I just thought of this idea for a Fanfiction. Let me know if you want me to continue it!_

Rose's POV:

"Jack. There's a boat Jack." Rose shook Jack's hand. "Jack." Her voice was hourse. "Jack. There's a boat." No. No. Jack had to wake up. He couldn't be dead. He had promised her to never let go. Wait. Was that his way of saying good bye? No it couldn't be. Jack still had to live. He was a survivor. He wouldn't leave her. "Jack. Jack. There's a boat!" Rose started crying. Maybe her Jack had left her. Rose thought it was useless. She looked up and saw that the boat was gone. "Wait! Come back!" The guards wouldn't be able to hear her. Rose broke Jack's hand from hers. "I'll never let go Jack. I promise." She kissed his hand and watched her beloved Jack sink to the bottom of the ocean, gone forever. Or so she thought.

Jack's POV:

Jack felt cold water hit him all over his body. He swam up to the surface. "Rose!" He yelled. Rose was gone. "Rose?" He questioned. She must have been rescued. Jack thought. That made him happy. Rose had gone on with her life. Just then Jack heard a voice nearby, "Is anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?" Jack turned. "Yes! Over here!" The guards on the boat turned around. "That way!" 10 minutes later Jack was wrapped in blankets, thinking about when he would see Rose.

Rose's POV:

Rose woke up in a bed. She sat up, but was immediately pushed down. "I'm sorry miss. You need to rest." Rose was confused. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the infirmary on Carpathia." It all rushed back to Rose. How the ship sank. How Jack made her promise she would never let go. How he died. "Oh… right." The nurse smiled at her sadly. "I'm so sorry miss. Is there anything I can get you?" The nurse asked. Rose thought for a minute. "Do you have a list of survivors yet?" The nurse shook her head. "Not yet."

Jack's POV:

Jack felt people attending him. His eyes fluttered open. "You're awake!" He heard a nurse say. "Thank goodness!" "We were worried about you!" Jack could hear a mix of people saying things to him, but whatever they were saying didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was finding Rose. "Where's Rose?" Jack asked. "I'm sorry?" The doctor replied. "My… uh…" Jack didn't know what to call Rose. "My wife." The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure. We have a lot of patients here, but once we get a list of survivors we will let you know if she made it." Jack nodded, but he couldn't wait till they got a survivor's list. He needed to know now.

Rose's POV:

Rose had dozed off. She was having the best dream. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, will you make me the happiest man alive and officially become Rose Dawson?" Jack proposed. Rose was crying tears of joy. "Yes Jack! A million times yes!" Just then Jack's face turned pale and his eyes were closed. His blonde hair was full of ice and Rose was lying on a board. "Jack? Jack!" He wasn't answering. "Jack!" Rose sat straight up. She felt someone holding her hand and looked at the face. No. She couldn't believe it. She had to be imagining it. There, sitting across from her was Jack.

Jack's POV:

Jack looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him. No, there were no doctors or nurses around. Jack quietly climbed out of bed. He walked around searching all the beds, looking for any sign of Rose. He saw a young woman with fiery red hair asleep on a bed about five beds away from him. Rose! Jack thought. There she was! She was alive! Jack ran over to her bed and sat in a nearby chair. He gently grabbed her hand. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I found you."

Rose's POV:

"Jack?!" Rose exclaimed. "Jack! You're alive!" Jack smiled at her. "I'm a survivor remember?" Rose sat up and hugged him. She wanted to stay like this forever. Safe in Jack's arms. "I thought you were dead." She sat up. "Wait. I saw you sink to the bottom." Jack laughed. "I was just unconscious." Rose smiled. "I thought for sure I had lost you." Jack laid his hand on her cheek. "I love you Rose." Rose smiled. She had confessed that she loved him in the ocean, but he never replied back. "I love you too Jack."

Jack's POV:

"I love you Rose." Jack said. He had remembered that she had said she loved him, but he never told her he loved her back. Jack hated himself for not telling her that. "I love you too Jack." Jack smiled and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I have been very busy! Anyway, here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!_

"Excuse me miss!" Rose heard a nurse's voice. Rose opened her eyes. She awoke to feel Jack sleeping next to her in a chair, holding her hand. She then saw a nurse with her hands on her hips. "Who is this?" Rose turned to Jack. "My...uh...um… husband!" She replied. Was it wrong to call Jack her husband? I mean, he would probably marry her as soon as he could! Or would he leave her? No. No, this was stupid! Jack would never leave her! "Your husband?" The nurse interrupted Rose's thoughts. "Yes." Just then Jack woke. "What's going on?" Jack asked. He turned to the nurse, surprised. Jack saw that she had an angry look on her face. "Um… could we help you with something?" Jack asked, having no idea what Rose and the nurse had just been talking about. "Yes. Yes you could actually. You could tell me why you are not in your bed." Jack looked at Rose, confused. Rose gave him a look that said, I don't know. Jack then turned to the nurse. "Because I wanted to see how my wife was doing so I looked around for her." The nurse rolled her eyes. "You two seem awfully young to be married." Jack and Rose shared a glance. "We...um…" Jack started. "Ok fine. We aren't married." The nurse nodded. "That's what I thought. Okay, well now Mr…" The nurse began. "Dawson." Jack said. "Mr. Dawson. I am going to have to ascrot you to your own bed." Jack looked at Rose longley. He wanted to stay with her and keep her safe, but he knew that she was safe here and he would see her soon. I mean, he felt fine so he should be out of the infirmary soon. "Okay…" Jack turned to Rose. He kissed her forehead. "We will be out of here soon. Okay?" Rose nodded. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled. "I love you too Rose." And with that Jack and the nurse walked off.

Rose watched as Jack and the nurse walked away. She hoped that Jack had been okay with her calling him her husband. He should have been because he called her his wife. Right? Rose shook away the thoughts and decided to take a nap.

Jack laid on his bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had called Rose his wife. Was she okay with that? He hoped so. He had planned on proposing to Rose soon. He hoped with all his heart she would be okay with becoming Mrs. Dawson.

"Okay miss! You are good to go!" The doctor said. He had just done some tests to see if Rose was eligible to leave the infirmary. Rose smiled. "Have you by any chance done any tests on a man named Jack Dawson?" Rose asked. The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, but he is next on my list. You could go ahead and wait for him outside if you would like." Rose nodded and left, hoping that Jack would be able to leave.

Rose was at the bow of the ship, watching the water as the ship sailed. Just then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "I've been looking for you." Rose heard Jack say. Rose smiled and placed her hands on his. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved the way she felt in Jack's arms. She felt free yet safe at the same time. Rose turned to face Jack. Jack smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Rose laughed. "No, because no one's ever cared to look in them." Jack smiled and kissed her. "Rose. Will you marry me?" Rose was very surprised. She didn't know what to say! "I know that I don't have a ring and it's probably stupid for me to have ask…" Jack started. "No! Jack. Of course I'll marry you!" Rose exclaimed. Jack smiled. "You will?" Rose nodded, smiling. "I would marry you a million times."

Jack and Rose had sat down on a bench. They were holding hands, looking at the sun set when a guard came up to them. "May I have your names please?" He asked. Jack was about to answer, but Rose interrupted. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The guard nodded. "Thank you." Rose turned to Jack. Jack looked at her smiling. "We aren't even officially married." He said. "That doesn't matter. I know that I will marry you though. Are you okay with me taking your last name?" Rose asked. Jack nodded. "Yes! I was just surprised that you wanted it. I think it sounds good on you. Rose Dawson. It has a nice ring to it!" Rose laughed.

It was now getting dark and cold. Rose shivered. Jack looked at her and took off the blanket he was wearing and put it over Rose's coat. "No Jack. You're going to freeze." Rose said, not taking the blanket. "We'll share it then." Jack said. Rose reluctantly replied, "Fine."

Jack watched Rose as she slept. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. He gently kissed her forehead. "Good night Rose. I love you." And with that Jack fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up to feel Jack holding her, while sleeping peacefully. She smiled. Rose couldn't believe that soon she would be married to the most wonderful man alive! Just then Rose heard somebody cough. She turned to see who it was. There standing next to her was Cal. "Cal!" She exclaimed. "What do you want?" Jack stirred. He could hear Rose yelling. "Rose. What's…. Cal!" Jack said when he saw Cal. Cal was smiling. "Hello Dawson." Cal smirked. "What do you want Cal?" Cal was still grinning evilly. "I want her back." Cal replied. "Well I'm sorry, but that's never going to happen." Cal frowned. "Oh she's coming with me one way or another." Cal turned to Rose. "Rose. I recommend you come with me now before anyone gets hurt." Cal told her. "Well I'm sorry Cal, but I'm already married." Jack and Cal were both confused. Rose glanced at Jack. "What?! To who? To him?!" Cal exclaimed, very surprised. " Yes, to Jack." Cal frowned. "You want to marry that… gutter rat! What does he have that I don't?" Rose frowned at him. Cal was acting like Jack wasn't even there! "He has plenty that you don't! I don't need money! I need a husband who will love me and who will let me make my own decisions! Which you never did!" Cal was taken aback by Rose's attitude. "And I recommend you leave right now because I see a guard over their who I am not afraid to go tell." Rose remarked. Cal just walked away frowning.

"What was that?!" Jack laughed once Cal left. Rose shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "I was just sick and tired of having him boss me around." Jack smiled at her. "And what about us being married?" Jack asked. "Well, we are getting married. Speaking of which, I almost forgot…" Rose slipped off her engagement ring which Cal had given her and threw it in the ocean. "I'm not going to need that anymore." Jack looked at her with shock. "What?" She asked. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just you." Rose smiled and kissed him.

The two had been walking around the ship, holding hands for half an hour. "Where are we going to go?" Rose asked randomly. The two had been talking about their lives before they had met. Jack turned to Rose. "What?" Rose turned to him. "Where are we going to go?" She repeated. Jack stopped. "I don't know, but I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Rose smiled at how much Jack cared for her. "I know you won't, but what if you can't help it." Jack laid his hands on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay." Rose closed her eyes as Jack pulled her into his chest. Rose loved the way she felt in Jack's arms. She felt safe, but yet she was free. She was free from the first class life she hated so much. She was free to make her own decisions. Her own choices. She was free to start a new life with the man she loved.

It was now starting to get rather late so Jack and Rose headed to a nearby bench to sleep on once again. Rose was shivering. Jack felt it and put a blanket over her coat. "Jack… don't…" Rose replied as her teeth clattered. Jack was worried about how cold her body felt against his. Even though she had her dress and coat on. "No Rose. Your shivering a lot and I am fine. I promise." Rose eyed him. It was true. She was very cold and she didn't know why. Almost as cold as she had been the night the ship sank. "You… promise?" She asked. Jack nodded. "I promise." He kissed the top of her head and the couple fell asleep.

 _I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Let me know where you want this story to go._


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke to feel Rose shivering. "Rose?" She was sleeping. He shook her gently. "Rose?" Rose opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Jack asked her. Rose shook her head. "I'm...so...c...cold…" She stuttered. Jack rubbed her shoulders and looked around. "Okay. Let's go to the infirmary and see what they can do." Rose nodded as Jack picked her up and walked to the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as Rose slowly woke up. "A little... warmer…" She replied. "It's strange because it's not even that cold. It's actually rather warm." The doctor had told Jack that she had a cold and should be okay in the next few days. "I don't… know… I just started… feeling very… cold…" It was hard for Rose to talk. Her teeth kept chattering. Just then the doctor walked in. "You're awake Mrs. Dawson! Okay I brought this heating pad which should help." Rose nodded as the doctor laid the heating pad over her stomach. Rose had about three layers of thick blankets plus her coat on and yet she was still freezing. "How do you feel?" The doctor asked. "I'm… still… really cold…" Rose replied. "Okay, maybe you should go take a warm bath." The doctor said. Rose nodded and tried to get up. "Let me help you." Jack said as he grabbed one of her hands and put another behind her back. "No Jack… I'm fine… I think… I could… manage…" Rose said. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. Rose nodded.

45 minutes later Rose walked out of the bathroom to overhear Jack and the doctor talking, "... she has a slight fever. We may need to transfer her to a hospital when the ship docks. Her results aren't looking to good." Jack sighed. "I thought you said she would be out of here soon?" Jack replied. "Well, I actually read the wrong results. Hers say that there is a 75% chance that she will need to go to a hospital." Rose walked over. "I need to go… to a hospital?" Jack and the doctor both looked at her startled. "Rose! Um.. how much do you hear?" Jack said apologetically. "From when you said... I have a slight fever." The doctor looked at the couple sadly. Jack walked over to her and hugged her. Rose started crying. "Jack. I wanted… us to be able… to start… our lives together!.. Not have to… spend them… in a hospital!" She cried. Jack rubbed her hair. "Shh. It's okay. I know."

"Okay everyone! The ship will now be deboarding! Wait for a nurse to assist you!" A doctor yelled. Rose turned to Jack who had been sitting in a chair next to her the whole time, holding her hand. "Jack… Will you stay … with me?" Rose asked. Jack smiled at her. "Is that even a question?" Rose smiled. "How Jack? …. How did I get so lucky?" Jack smiled and moved a piece of Rose's fiery red hair out of her gorgeous green eyes with his free hand. "We both got lucky." Rose smiled.

A nurse named Julie had helped Jack and Rose get off the ship and into a car which would take them to the nearest hospital. "I.. feel fine.." Rose insisted as her and Jack climbed in the car. Once they were seated Jack told her, "Even though you still look beautiful you are rather pale." Rose smiled. "How could… you still say… I'm beautiful?" Rose asked. Jack smiled. "Because you just are."

Jack and Rose were now inside a hospital room; Rose in the bed with Jack in a chair next to her. It was pretty late and both Jack and Rose were worn out. Rose yawned. "I'm so.. tired!" She said. "Me too." Jack agreed. "Good night Jack. I love you." Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

 _Sorry that these chapters are so short! If you guys have any ideas let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I have just had some serious writers block one this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

Jack awoke to find Rose sleeping in a hospital bed, holding his hand. He smiled at how beautiful she looked even though she had a cold. He gently kissed the top of her head. Just then Rose stirred. "Did I wake you up?" Jack asked, worried. Rose shook her head. "No. You're fine." Jack smiled. "Good. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel better. I'm not as cold." The doctor walked in to see how Rose was doing. "How are you Mrs. Dawson?" He asked. "Good. I'm not as cold." The doctor smiled. "Good. That's very good to hear! Well, do mind if I do some tests to see how things are going?" Rose shook her head. "Of course not."

15 minutes later the doctor finished the tests. "Okay Mr and Mrs. Dawson. I have some great news! Rose is free to go home!" Jack and Rose both beamed. "Really?" Jack exclaimed. "Really."

30 minutes later Jack and Rose had checked out of the hospital and were heading to a hotel, which they had heard, was offering free stay for a week. "Hello! Could I have your names please?" A manager asked. "Um… we were from the Titanic." Jack said. The manger looked at them suspiciously. "Then why did you not check in yesterday." He asked slowly. "Because my wife was in the hospital." Jack continued. The manager didn't answer. Jack was getting frustrated. Why wasn't he understanding him? They were from Titanic! "Look. Do you have a list that you can look at? The names would be Jack and Rose Dawson." The manger looked threw a stack of papers. "As yes! There is a Jack and Rose Dawson on here! I am terribly sorry!" He apologized. "Here is your key. Your room is 45B." Jack took the key. "Thanks." Him and Rose walked into the lift and went up to their room. The room wasn't in the best condition. It was kind of chilly. The bed was small with torn white sheets. The wallpaper was peeling. "Well… it's not the best condition, but at least we have a roof over our heads." Jack said. Rose nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean there's not going to be any tea or caviar." Jack joked. Rose laughed. "I hate caviar. And yes. This is what I want. I only want you Jack." Jack smiled. "I promise you that I will get us a better place to live." Rose smiled. "As long as I'm next to you, I think I'll be okay." Jack smiled and kissed her.

Jack and Rose had decided that they would do some shopping with the $10 that people had donated to Titanic survivors. They walked hand in hand to a clothing store to buy new clothes other then their soaking wet clothes. It was a rather chilly morning so Rose put her hands in her pockets. She felt something hard in one pocket and some thing rough in the other. Rose looked down as she pulled out the mysterious items in her pockets. She gasped. She had just pulled out the Heart Of The Ocean and three stacks of hundred dollar bills. Jack looked at her confused. "Rose? What's…" Jack gasped. "Where did you find that?" Rose looked at him. "I guess Cal left this in his pocket!" Rose exclaimed. They stopped. Jack helped Rose quickly put the things back in her pocket. "Don't let anyone see that." Rose nodded. They were just a few blocks away from the clothing store. Jack opened the door as Rose walked in. She smiled. "Thank you." Jack smiled back at her. "I'll look over here while you look at the shirts." Rose said, pointing to a sign that was marked Dresses. Jack nodded.

Rose had been looking at some dresses when she heard someone ask, "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" Rose turned to see a man that looked about Jack's age with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. Rose shook her head. "Oh… no. I'm fine thank you." The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "Christen Robertson. My father owns this store." Rose smiled and shook his hand. "Rose Dawson." "You know, a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be out here alone." Rose was a little bit surprised by his comment. This man didn't know her. And she wasn't alone. Jack was with her. "Um.. I'm not alone. My husband is here. Which…" She motioned to leave the isle. "... I should probably go see if he's done. Good day ." And with that Rose left. Christian whistled deeply. "Wow." He said to himself. He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt that he needed to see Rose again. Even if she was already married. Maybe she would come back to this store. Christian hoped with all of his heart this was not his last encounter with the beautiful Rose Dawson.

"Jack!" Rose called. She walked down an aisle looking for him. "Over here!" Jack called. He was just one aisle ahead. Rose walked over to him. "You ready?" He asked. Rose nodded. She had three dresses. Jack had two shirts and two pairs of pants. They couple walked over to the checkout stand. "That would be $3.50 please." Jack pulled $3.50 out of his pocket. "Thank you." Jack and Rose walked out of the store and to the hotel.

Jack and Rose laid in bed. Jack could see Rose was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "No. Well… kind of." "What is it?" Jack asked. "Well… when I was looking at some dresses this man came up to me. His name was Christian Robertson. And I don't know… it just kind of seemed like he was… flirting with me!" Rose waited for Jack to answer, but he didn't. "I know it sounds…" Jack interrupted her. "Rose," Rose saw concern and worry in his eyes. "Stay away from that man." Rose was confused. "Why? What's the matter?" She asked. "Well when I was a kid his dad, Robert Robertson, knew my father. They were good friends until…" Jack stopped. "Jack, what is it?" "Until he killed his wife." Rose gasped. "I know. That's why I want you to stay away from him. We have no idea what he's capable of and I don't want anything to happen to you." Rose nodded. Jack kissed her head. "It'll be okay. I love you Rose." Rose looked into Jack's eyes. She saw determination, but they were still kind and welcoming. She knew everything would be okay. "I love you too Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

_Heres another chapter!_

Jack awoke to find a sleeping Rose next to him. He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake Rose. Jack changed into his clothes and decided to go look for a job. Just before he was about to walk out the door he decided that it would be a good idea if he left a note so Rose wouldn't freak out. He wrote a letter saying that he was out looking for a job and that he would be back soon. He placed the envelope on the bedside table not knowing that Rose wouldn't see it.

Christian knocked on Jack and Rose's apartment door. He had followed them home, very desperate to see Rose again. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. Christian turned the knob, very surprised it was unlocked. He knew this was wrong and that it was trespassing, but he was so desperate to see that beautiful woman again. "Rose?" He called softly. No one answered. Christian walked into the bedroom to see Rose sleeping. He smiled at her. Then he noticed a letter on her bedside table. He quietly walked over to it and saw that it said, To Rose in loose cursive. He opened it. The letter said:

Dear Rose,

I'm out to go look for a job. I'll be make soon.

With lots of love,

Jack xoxo

Christian smiled evilly. He had a plan.

Rose moaned. She rolled around expecting to see Jack, but we wasn't there. "Jack?" She questioned. That's strange. She got out of bed and looked around. He wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen. Did he leave? Did Jack not want to be with her? No. Stop thinking this. He probably just went out to do some shopping or something. ' . Rose tried to encourage herself, but she still felt like something was wrong. Rose decided that she was just going to make breakfast.

Jack had been looking around for 45 minutes. He had gone in to three different places, but no one wanted him. Jack was starting to get desperate. He wanted to get home to see Rose, but he also wanted to get a job. Jack's stomach growled. He was awfully hungry. Jack walked into a diner to get some food.

After Rose finished eating she decided that she would go look around town. Rose left a note so that if Jack came back he would know where she was.

Christian knocked on the door. No one was answering. "Is Rose still sleeping?" Christian said to himself. He quietly opened the door. He walked in the bedroom, but Rose was gone. On the bedside table was another note. This one has Jack written on the cover. Christian opened it:

Dear Jack,

I went to go to the park. When you get back come join me.

Love,

Rose xoxo

Christian smiled. So he would be able to see Rose again.

Jack sighed. He had looked at three other places, but still no luck. He decided it would be best if he just headed home.

Rose sat on a bench looking out at the water. She heard footsteps and saw that someone was walking towards her. The man stopped and Rose saw that it was Christian Roberson. "Why hello there !" He exclaimed. Rose smiled a fake smile. "Hello… ." She said awkwardly. "Oh please! Call me Christian!" He sat down next to her. Rose scooted away, remembering that Jack had told her to stay away from this man. "What a… coincidence seeing you here." She replied. Christian nodded. "Oh yes. Quite a coincidence. What were you doing here on this fine morning?" "Oh, um… well, I just needed some… fresh air." Rose said. "Where is your husband? I would like to meet him." Rose stood up. "Um.. I don't think so. He's at home right now, awfully sick! I must go attend to him! Good bye Christian!" And without another word Rose ran off. "Playing hard to get now, are we?"

After Rose was sure that Christian couldn't see her, she ran. She ran all the way to the apartment! Once she was inside, she slammed the door, locked it and leaned against it. Rose took deep breaths. She then heard a voice.

Jack could hear a loud slam and heavy breathing. "Rose?" He asked. Jack walked out of the room.

"Rose?" Rose lit up at Jack's voice. "Jack!" She exclaimed when she walked out of the room. She ran over to him. "Jack!" Jack was confused. "Rose, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He looked down at her to see if she was alright. Rose nodded. "I'm fine, I just thought you had left." Jack was very confused now. "Wait, you didn't see my note?" Rose shook her head. "No, what note?" Jack and Rose walked into their bedroom. Jack looked at the bedside table. "It was right here…" He mumbled. "Oh and Rose…" Jack turned to her. "... where were you?" Rose was very confused. "You didn't see my note? I put it right there." She pointed to the bedside table. Jack shook his head. Rose gasped. "Jack! It was Christian!" Jack turned to her. "What? How do you know?" "Because I went to the park and when I was just sitting in the bench, he came up the me and asked where you were. I told him that you were home sick and I should probably go home to see you." Jack was very concerned. He didn't say anything. "Jack…" Jack looked up at Rose. "... i'm scared." Jack then pulled her into him. She started crying. "Shh. It's okay Rose. I won't let anything happen to you." Rose looked up at him. "But what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you." Jack smiled at her. He wiped the tears off of her face and kissed her. "Nothing will. I'll protect both of us." Rose smiled. She then laid her head in his chest. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too Rose."

 _I know, I know, Christian is such a jerk! I just kind of wanted a character like him in the story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I have another chapter for you all? I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers and followers! Especially Titanic 11912 and Abbiegrace! They both have amazing fanfics and you guys should check them out!_

Jack awoke before Rose. Even though he did not have a job, he wasn't going to look for one. He was to worried about what might happen if he left her alone. He smiled at her. Jack carefully pulled her closer to him.

Rose awoke to feel Jack pulling her closer to him. She smiled. She loved that Jack cared so much for her.

Jack and Rose had gotten up 15 minutes later. "What would you like for breakfast?" Jack asked Rose. Rose smiled. "Maybe we could have a picnic." Jack smiled. "Good idea."

Jack and Rose had packed the food for their picnic. "You ready?" Jack asked, sticking out his arm. Rose smiled and took it. They walked together to the park. "Let's sit here." Rose said, pointing to a spot underneath a tree. "Perfect." They laid down the blanket. Jack unpacked the food. "Here you are." Jack handed Rose the pancakes and strawberries. "They may be a bit cold." Rose smiled. "It's fine." They ate in a comfortable silence. Rose sighed. Just then someone walked over to them. Jack and Rose stood up. Jack saw that it was Christian. He pulled Rose behind him. "Hello there! Have you seen a woman with red hair and gorgeous green eyes by any chance?" Jack just glared at him. Christian shifted uncomfortably. He noticed that Jack was hiding someone behind him. Christian saw a glint of red hair. "Rose? What is this man doing to you?" He tried to shove Jack off of Rose. "No! Stop!" Rose exclaimed. "What's the matter?" Christian asked. "Don't hurt him!" Christian was confused. "Who is this?" Rose glared at Christian. "This is my husband." She said through clenched teeth. Rose walked back over to Jack. "Are you okay?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Your husband? I'm Christian Robertson." He stuck out his hand, but Jack didn't take it. "Yeah. I know who you are." Christian was confused. "How?" Jack glared at him. "My Dad knew yours." Christian just stared. "Was your dad Steve Dawson?" Jack nodded. Christian smiled. "Rose you never told me you were married to a Dawson! Well it's very nice to meet you Jack!" Jack and Rose didn't answer. Christian turned his attention to Rose. "Well Rose. I was.. um .. wondering if I could escort you to breakfast." Rose glared. "No, I'm fine thanks." Jack walked up to Christian and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare even think about touching my wife ever again." Christian was confused. "What are you talking about?" Jack shoved him. "Come on Rose." Jack grabbed her hand and off the couple went. Christian laughed. "So this is the game we're playing."

Jack and Rose ran all the way to their apartment. After they were inside Jack slammed the door and locked it. They were both breathing hard. "Jack." Jack looked up at Rose. "What's going to happen to us?" Jack walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing Rose. I promise." Rose looked up. Jack wiped the tears off of her face and kissed her.

Jack and Rose had packed up their things and headed to the train station. "Hello there! How could I help you?" "Could we have two tickets to Wisconsin please?" Jack replied. The man handed them the tickets.

Two Days Later:

Jack and Rose sat together holding hands on a train to Wisconsin. Jack saw that Rose looked deep in thought. "Rose, what's the matter?" Rose looked at him with fear in her green eyes. Jack rested his hand in her cheek. Rose smiled. "I'm just scared Jack. Scared that something might happen to us." Jack smiled then kissed her. "Nothing will. Just remember I will always love you."

 **So yes! This was they ending of I Will Always Love You. I know it was short, but I just felt like this was a good point to end it. I will however have a sequel called All We Have Is Love up soon! Thank you all so much for spending your time reading this! Love you all!**


End file.
